Minervix
"This utopia of creation, symphony of industrialism is something you could never achieve. It's perfection, reached one of the most perfect Decepticons. It is '''truly' art"'' Pretentious and arrogant, yet somewhat charming - Minervix is the Decepticon's chief tactician, and is clearly proud of it. Humble, is a word that would never be used to describe her. Almost always praising herself and her victories. While the world may not revolve around her - her mind certainly does. Biography A tactician, a former Senator during the early stages on campaign in the war, in which her strategies had dominated heavily, as political mastermind who had heavily recruited many into The Decepticons, as he saw their cause for refurbishing the senate needed, and had planned alongside Onslaught and Shockwave. Whereas Onslaught was focused on swarming and continuous objectives, Shockwave on logical conclusions, Minervix was a grinder. Someone who saw victory as depleting resources, with objectives being to first destroy factories, to rob the opposing force of their energon, their weapons - and use it against them, to fuel their own efforts. Why fight someone else, when they couldn't fight at all. The buildings she would be situated in, she would design in specific ways - in case of opposing invasion, it would be beyond hard to get to. She would plan the camps in a way that let her troops gain advantage, as opposed to the enemy. It was expertly planned through reconnaissance, prediction and trust. Minervix's trust of her cause would continue to grow weary, as Megatron turned from a rebel into a brutal monster - the corruption of power continued to gain upon him, and her trust was slowly growing thinner. The cause she supported, was gone. Left in it's wake, was genocide. She could already predict Cybertron's resources being depleted within the coming years, and had made continuous contingency plans. Instead of simply rejoining The Autobots, she saw them as what they had previously been - a corrupted senate, a rigorous system empowering themselves and no one else. While deciding to continue working under The Decepticons for the sake of restoring Cybertron, and hoping to return Megatron to his former state of mind. On Earth, her morality continues to be weary - sacrificing Humans, for the sake of her own kind. Innocent lives who did not choose to be involved. Even now, she still has a damaged Autobot insignia upon her - one that she wears with shame. Her personality, is rather playful to say the least, as she knows that the Decepticons need her - she could easily be dangerous without them, and uses this to her advantage. Getting what she wants, because she knows that they need her more then she needs them. She very much was a major contribution to the cause, providing some of their most effective victories. Because of this, she’s confident and prideful, snarky and arrogant - the exact opposite of how she operates in battles. Weapons and Abilities Weapons/Abilities: Before becoming a Senator, Minervix served as a medic - one who saw the declining population of Cybertron, and wanted a change. Occasionally falling to the black market to dispense much needed medication to the slums, something more reputable doctors wouldn’t have done. From this, she’s devoted to bring a better Cybertron, to rid the world of it’s poverty and corruption. Her time as a Medic have benefited her in battle, knowing great weak spots to hit, and meaning that her troops can get back into the fight quicker. Minervix’s abilities and weaponry generally fall under support, they’re not for herself - but to aid her troops in battle. For one, most of the entire Decepticon army has been implanted with the “Aid of Athena Battle Chips” - while Minervix is commanding them on the field, she can redirect their energon flow to power particular thing and abilities. She might divert all energy to the optic sensors to detect enemies better, or divert the power to give a speed boost with more efficient running. The next layer in her arsenal is a series of deployable sentry turrets, hovering above the air (the same as in WFC, but can move around and such). They serve as Minervix’s eyes and ears in the battle field, while giving invaluable support. Healing, air raids, pure fire power - these things can do it. They also can combine with Minervix herself, to form a more armoured, bulkier battle ready formation - for if she needs to attend the front lines. While being able to utilise a small pistol, her main form of personal weapon is a life drainer. Able to directly take the spark’s essence from an opponent, and distribute it to her troops or herself. However, this is rather taxing on her already fragile body. Speaking of a fragile body, Minervix’s frame isn’t exactly for fighting. While her armoured form is quite the tank, it’s not exactly best suited for combat. She makes up for this with a small SMG and Dagger, however both aren’t exactly too important nor powerful. Appearance and Alternate Form Transforming into a large Cybertronain Transport, but majority of it transforms into her Sentry Guns. This transport is used to get troops and resources in and out of the battlefield. Due to the way her form splits into the multiple turrents - it can armour itself upon her, allowing for a bulkier, slower but much more armoured form. Paired with her Energy Drainer and Healing Ray, she can become a near unstoppable force on the battlefield - when paired with troops. Spotting a white and purple colour scheme, with very modular and slim armour. A lot of her outer kibble is diverted to the sentry guns (which are simply revived through the life drain system if destroyed). If a transformation is needed without the sentry guns, Minervix can form a small, rather angelic jet. In fact, the whole motif of her armour is somewhat angelic - reflecting in her being the “Guardian Angel” of the Decepticons.